


Teach me the world.

by phantasticjacky (danspastels)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blind!Phil, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danspastels/pseuds/phantasticjacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is blind. Dan shows him what colors feel like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really can't stop posting, I'm so sorry. One of the rare moments in which I simply wrote some fluff. Enjoy <3

Phil was addicted to the sound of Dan’s voice. On the phone in the morning. Or close to his ear in the middle of the night when he was crying, when Dan wrapped his arms around him and let soothing words come out of his mouth. Or when he was singing, always fooling around with the melodies and high-pitched tones. No matter what Dan said or did, Phil was listening, his ears not focused on anything but him. 

They have been dating for three months now and for Phil, it was not imaginable how Dan could’ve even given him the chance to get to know him better. Phil wasn’t that kind of person who could see someone’s facial expressions in all-day situations, and surely not the person who could tell how a person felt just by looking at them. Facing it, Phil would never be able to look at Dan and look into his eyes or just watch him sleep. He never thought that being blind could bother him so much. 

Dan told him his eyes were brown. Phil kept trying to imagine what kind of color this was, how it looked an especially how it felt like, without success. At school he learned that most of his classmates could at least dream in colors, but he couldn’t. All his dreams were in black and white and he thought that, maybe, if he could see all of this in his dreams, it wouldn’t hurt him that much. 

Before Dan, Phil never botheres being blind. It was just a thing. He was used to living like that, since he never saw anything, born blind and just having to live with this. But Dan was the first person Phil ever got close to and he didn’t hold back on showing him how important he was to him. The way Dan patiently sat down beside him and told him how the world looked like, trying to describe every color as good as he could. Phil couldn’t ever speak out how much he appreciated that, Dan always waved it off and took it for granted, but he didn’t know how much this really meant to his boyfriend, because this was the only way to imagine the world without his blindness getting in the way. 

“Hey”, are you okay?“, Dan whispered, his voice sleepy and soft. Phil hasn’t noticed he’d been crying into the darkness again, and he hated waking Dan up with this. He shook his head, hoping Dan would notice, because he couldn’t bring out a single word. His boyfriend let out a worried sigh, then softly laid his hand down on Phil’s cheek, using his thumb to wipe away some tears. "Dan?”, Phil mumbled, trying to hold back a sob. “Yes”, Dan muttered back at him. 

“How do colors feel like?” Phil swallowed, patiently waiting for a response. 

“I’ll show you”, Dan replied, “but first we should probably sleep. You may not believe me, but I look horrible with rings under my eyes." 

Phil chuckled and slid down a little so he could lay his head down on Dan’s chest. "Thank you”, he yawned, feeling a whole lot better than before, not awaiting an answer from Dan, who was already half-asleep again. 

It was the next day and as Phil woke up and felt the space beside him being empty, he knew Dan must’ve gotten off to take care of his side job. He heard footsteps across his room and at first he thought it was his mum to wake him up for their weekly Sunday breakfast, until he noticed that Dan working and Sunday breakfast was quite opposing, since the company Dan worked for was closed on Sundays. Still, he knew someone would grab his hands if he reached out for whoever was in the room and he was really surprised as two hands, rougher than his mum’s, carefully wrapped their fingers around his. 

“Shouldn’t you be working?”, Phil asked. He couldn’t help but smile like a jerk. Dan giggled, pulled his boyfriend off of the bed and left a kiss on his forehead before he got to an answer. “I called and said I’m not coming today, you’re more important than a few pounds”, he laughed, “put on some clothes, we’re going out today.” Dan warned Phil about letting go of his hands, then walked out of the room, taking the stairs to get himself a cup of tea or breakfast, Phil could tell from the clinking he heard that most definitely came out of the kitchen. 

He followed his boyfriend’s demand and walked up to the closet. Being home was nice, he had been living there since he was born, he knew every corner, every obstacle on the floor, he could just move like a normal person without the need to be afraid of getting seriously injured. 

As he got down the stairs, Dan was already awaiting him, telling him to open his mouth and pushing a piece of cheesecake in, before he made sure Phil was wearing shoes, then taking his hand and directly walking out. 

It was a cloudy day, but luckily it wasn’t raining and that was something, most of Dan’s plan would just not be possible if everything was wet. He kept holding Phil’s hand since he didn’t take anything with him to hold on to. Luckily the park was only a ten minute walk from Phil’s house and as they arrived there, Dan noticed that they had finally managed to turn the fountains back on, which made him quite happy because he was afraid Phil might fall into the lake and drown. 

“Let’s start”, Dan whispered, throwing a short look to Phil who was just standing there, waiting for Dan to do anything. “Start what?”, Phil brought out, sounding a little scared which caused Dan to chuckle. 

“You wanted to know how colors feel like”, Dan replied, watching his boyfriend’s face brighten up in excitement. He lead Phil over to the fountain and moved their arms forward, seeing him cringe as the cold water ran over their hands. “Woah, sorry”, Dan hissed out in shock. Phil giggled and spread his fingers between Dan’s as he slowly got used to the water. 

“Blue”, Dan muttered, “water is blue." 

"Cold water?” Phil raised an eyebrow, noticing he never thought about water having any color at all. 

“No, water in general. You know, the ocean reflects the sky or something, so it’s mostly blue. Usually it’s transparent, like glass, but for me it feels blue, especially at a lake or at the beach”, Dan tried to explain, throwing a worried look at his boyfriend, suddenly doubting his plan. He sighed in relief as Phil nodded and started smiling, slowly pulling their hands away from the water. “Sit down”, Dan demanded, shortly letting go of Phil’s hand to be able to properly sit down on the grass. He found a piece of earth that he carefully laid down beside him, he’d use this later. 

“So?” Phil unpatiently played around with his fingers until Dan took his hands and slowly lead them down to the grass, moving them along over it, watching his hands twitch as the grass turned out to be tickling him. Dan took his hands back and watched the older grab a whole bunch of grass. “Hm”, Phil muttered, “green?" 

Dan clapped his hands in excitement and started squealing. "Yes”, he brought out. He was so happy his plan worked out so far, because all he ever wanted since the day they first met was showing the world to Phil. He took his hands and gave him the piece of earth he found earlier. Phil rolled it around in his hands, then clutched his hands together, most of the earth just crumbled and fell off his hand, a bit still staying on his hands, he laughed and rubbed it in between them. He really liked that feeling. “Brown”, Dan said carefully and Phil immediately stopped laughing and gasped, concentrating on the earth in his hands. Dan’s eyes. The younger of them had no clue why, all of a sudden, Phil was so fascinated of a piece of earth, still just sat there, staring at him until he shook the earth off his hands and nodded. 

Dan got up and once again took Phil’s hands, to pull him up this time. “So, uhm”, he looked around, feeling slightly confused. He wanted Phil to know every color there ever was, but already after three he completely ran out of ideas. 

“I know they’re not considered as real colors, but what about black, white and grey?”, Phil asked, curiously lifting his eyebrows. “Oh, and red”, he added. 

 

Dan snapped his fingers because Phil had just helped him out for a few more ideas. He lead his hands down to the fountain, not to feel the water this time, but the stone. “Grey”, he muttered, his eyes fixed on Phil’s face. While Phil was still busy discovering the stone, Dan thought about the other colors. “Black”, he started, then doubting it was the right thing to say, but still kept talking, “is probably what you see all the time. Just dark. Nothing.” Phil nodded and let go off the fountain. He shouldn’t have been, but he was happy about knowing what this constant darkness is called like. ‘I can’t see anything but black’, he thought to himself and for some reason he found it very amusing. 

 

While Phil was busy thinking, Dan did the exact same thing. How to show red to a blind person? For usual red was a hot color, but the sun wasn’t shining and he didn’t really want Phil to touch a stove top. Then again, he knew some emotions that were warm, and if Phil would really feel the same way as Dan, this would probably work out pretty good. He carefully took Phil’s face in his hands, moved forward and put his lips on his boyfriend’s. they took a few seconds for a sweet kiss, then Dan let go and saw Phil slightly blushing. “Red”, he said, holding his tummy, trying to stop the butterflies and his fast going heartbeat. Phil smiled, lead his fingers to his lips, as if he could still feel Dan’s. 

They got back home, since Dan had told Phil white is awaiting him. As they got into the house and walked straight into the kitchen, Phil’s mum was standing there, preparing dinner, smiling at Dan and greeting the two of them. Dan walked over to the freezer, opened it and took an ice cube, then walked over to Phil and handed it to him. “White”, Phil giggled, holding up the ice cube and leading it to Dan’s neck. “Phil!”, he shouted, pulling away quickly, followed by a bunch of laughter from Phil and his mum, who now put down the knife and pulled Dan in for a hug. “Thank you”, she said, squeezing his shoulder before letting go again. 

 

“So, that’s how colors feel like”, Phil said, a satisfied smile on his face. “Thank you, Dan." 

A tear found its way over Phil’s cheek, but this time not because he was sad. He was so happy he finally had a clue of how the world felt like, he finally had an idea of how being lost in Dan’s eyes would feel like. 

He never wanted to let go of this.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on my [ tumblr](http://captain-jacky.tumblr.com/post/59405796526/teach-me-the-world).


End file.
